


Come Back Soon

by Kyuudii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuudii/pseuds/Kyuudii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumin has to leave for work and you don't want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fic because I fell hard into Mystic Messenger Hell and I need some self-indulgent Jumin x Reader,,,,

“You’re leaving again?” You ask, a frown replacing the excited smile you wore. “But you just came back from the last one. It hasn’t even been a week!” You exclaim.

Jumin sighs, mirroring your frown with his own. “I’m sorry, _____. But father has sent me to check up on the winery again. I’ll be back before you know it, I promise.” He kisses your forehead softly, just as always before he leaves.

“You say that all the time, Jumin. But you always seem to stay a few days longer than you say. Can’t I come with you?” You say, your frown digging deeper. There’s a pang in your heart, knowing that he doesn’t mean to stay longer, but you can’t help but feel as if you’re being set aside.

Jumin sighs. “You know how I feel about mixing in work and you. I swear on it this time, I’ll be back by then.” He turns to leave, and the words tumble out of your mouth before you could stop it.

“It wouldn’t be the first time you broke a promise.”

He freezes in place, his hand loosening its grip on the bag he held. It flops to the floor with a muffled thud. You take a sharp intake of breath, suddenly realizing what you had just said. “I-I’m sorry…! It just came out, and I–”

Jumin spins around and the next thing you know, he’s pinned you to the wall, his grey eyes staring right into your own with such ferocity you fear what comes next.

“______.” He whispers, brushing the hair out of you face. He looks so sad, so guilty. You weren’t expecting that. “I love you, you know that, right? And I of all people want you to be happy. So please, endure this for another few days.” There’s a hint of pleading and asking for forgiveness in his voice, you think. “Perhaps we can take a vacation together. And… once I come back, you and I… Well, I’ll make sure to show everyone that you’re mine.”

A deep blush appears on your face.

Jumin softly kisses you and you instantly melt into him; he knows that this is your weakness, and you know that he knows as well. He chuckles once he pulls away, picking up his crumpled bag from the floor. “I must leave. The airplane is waiting for me.

“Goodbye, my love. I look forward to seeing you in a few days.” Jumin smiles, and god, he looks so beautiful.

You smile back. He always knows what to say.

“Come back soon.”


End file.
